Séparation et Retrouvaille
by MissK369
Summary: Ma vision à la fin de la saison 3 et donc d'but de la saison 4  que je n'ai pas vu  Spoiler saison 3 et 4.


Après avoir vu quelques images et quelques vidéos, j'ai eu comme un élan d'inspiration. J'ai eu une idée de la façon dont la suite pourrait se passer. Et ça a donné ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais je sais que j'aime.

* * *

><p>- Les balançoires, vraiment ?<p>

- Oui, c'est sympa comme tout.

- J'y crois pas.

- Quoi. C'est plus sympa que des bancs. Et en plus, les enfants sont encore à l'école, on ne sera pas dérangé.

Castle et Beckett étaient dans le parc et s'installaient sur les balançoires. Il était venu la chercher après qu'elle l'ait appelé. Il savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient avoir une conversation, mais il ne pensait pas que se serait si tôt. Mais il préférait quand même que cela se passe ainsi. C'était mieux que de laisser les choses de côté. Cependant, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils allaient parler. Elle semblait déterminée à lui dire quelque chose. Se souvenait-elle de ces paroles, ou voulait-elle juste parler avec un ami. Il su rapidement.

- J'ai démissionné.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- J'ai démissionné.

- Oui, c'est bon, ça j'ai compris. Mais, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça. J'ai pris ma décision.

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en venant ici.

- Et à quoi vous attendiez vous ?

- Une discussion entre ami, tout simplement.

- C'est une discussion entre ami. Mais elle n'est pas simple.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ou en tout cas pas dans son meilleur état. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et sachant que lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire, il ne savait comment le lui apprendre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je me suis rendu-compte que j'avais besoin d'une pose. J'ai besoin de faire ce que je n'ai pas eu forcément le temps de faire. J'ai frôlé la mort, et ce n'est pas rien. C'est étrange comme on se sent plus vivant après. On se réalise que la vie peu s'arrêter à tout moment.

- Surtout quand on est un policier.

- Ou un écrivain qui suit un policier.

- Aussi.

C'était des moments comme ça qu'ils aimaient avoir ensembles. Ils appréciaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Il ne se le disait jamais, soit parce que cela était évident –ce qui était le cas, mais il était aussi possible qu'ils ne veuillent pas se l'avouer par simple peur de ce que pourrait dire l'autre. Ils étaient comme ça. Ils ne s'avouaient pas grand-chose, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

- Tenez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il sortit un paquet du sac en carton qu'il avait avec lui. C'était emballé dans du papier kraft. C'était rectangulaire et assez volumineux.

- Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais bon.

- Oh Castle ! Vous m'offrez vraiment un exemplaire du nouvel opus de Nikki Hard ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir malheureusement.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé. De toute façon je l'aurai lu.

- Quitte à le lire, autant l'avoir gratuit si vous pouvez. Et il y a une dédicace dedans, mais regardez-la plus tard s'il vous plait.

- Merci Castle. J'en prendrais grand soin.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre parmi tant d'autres.

- Non Castle, c'est bien plus pour moi.

- Alors je pense que ce n'était pas un si mauvais cadeau de que ça tout compte fait.

- Certainement pas. Aussi stupide soit-il d'offrir un livre à une personne, ce livre n'est pas n'importe lequel. Surtout quand je sais que je suis la principale intéressée.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut être la muse d'un grand écrivain.

- Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers Castle.

- Je ne me repose pas, je ne fais que constater certains faits.

- Je vous l'accorde, vous avez raison.

- Merci.

Et ce fut à peu près ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part discuter. Ils se balançaient lentement en se cherchant une dernière fois avant de se quitter. Ils se remémoraient quelques passages de leur vie commune, ce qu'ils avaient ressentit à certains moments, d'autres anecdotes que l'autre n'était pas sensé savoir et d'autres sujets en tout genre furent également abordés. Puis après s'être tout dit, il y eu un silence. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Ils faisaient abstractions des bruits dans le parc, des feuilles qui volaient et des nuages qui défilaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient là, ensemble, tous les deux et c'était le principal. Mais chacun comprit qu'il y avait cette gêne, celle de se quitter. Ils avaient passé 3 ans ensembles. Trois ans ce n'est pas rien. Trois ans, ce sont des larmes, des crises de rires, des disputes, des séparations, des réconciliations, des voyages, des farces, des découvertes etc. Mais malgré tous cela, malgré tous ces souvenirs, il y a une fin qui est parfois difficile à accepter.

- Alors voilà, c'est tout. Vous partez.

- Oui Castle, je pars. Je sais que ça va être, pour moi comme pour vous, et même pour le reste de l'équipe. Mais je dois le faire. Je suis désolée.

Elle se leva de sa balançoire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il se passa, il ne le comprit pas non plus. Son bras bougea de lui-même et attrapa celui de celle qui s'exilait.

- Et si c'est moi qui pars ?

- Pardon ?

- Si c'est moi qui pars, est-ce que vous restez ?

- Comment ça si c'est vous qui partez. Pourquoi est-ce que vous devriez partir. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Bien sûre que si. C'est moi qui ait ressortit cette affaire, c'est moi aussi qui ait …

- Oui Castle, je connais l'histoire. Mais elle serait ressortit d'elle-même. Je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez appelée pour me dire que vous aviez des informations, ce n'est pas vous qui avez poignardé quelqu'un avec le même couteau que celui qui a été utilisé sur ma mère.

- D'accord, vous connaissez l'histoire. Vous connaissez le passé et aussi le présent, mais aucun de nous ne sais ce qu'il va se passer.

- C'est exact. Et pour le savoir, je pense que je vais devoir m'éloigner un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de vous le dire Castle.

- Oui mais …

- Castle, on dirai un gosse de 4 ans qu'on engeule parce qu'il a mangé trop de chocolat et qui essaie de se justifier.

- Oui mais …

- Castle. J'ai pris ma décision, et je m'y tiendrai.

- Alors je veux que vous répondiez à ma question avant de partir.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je pars, que faites-vous ?

Elle le regarda. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait tant à ce qu'elle reste.

- Vous voulez partir ?

- Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis plus aussi utile qu'avant. Et j'ai assez d'éléments sur vous pour écrire une saga complète de 10 tomes au moins. Mais je suis encore là. Si j'avais voulu écrire plus de livre, j'aurai pu. Mais j'ai passé les ¾ de mon temps libre au commissariat avec vous. Je me dis qu'il est peut être temps que je me reconcentre sur ce que je fais de mieux.

- Donc vous voulez partir.

- Au moins laisser l'équipe tranquille.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Le poste n'a jamais été autant divertissant. Vous nous avez offert des sourires, de la bonne humeur et ce qui va avec. Nous avons les meilleurs résultats de la ville depuis que vous êtes là.

- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose aussi.

- Peut-être. Mais je sais que sans vous cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

- Et je tiens à préciser que je vous ai aussi offert une machine à café.

- Oui, et cela doit surement contribuer à notre réussite général.

Ils se regardèrent et rire ensemble. Oui il apportait de la bonne humeur, elle en était certaine. Maintenant, ils allaient se quitter. Non pas qu'elle ne puisse pas vivre sans lui, mais il était évident qu'il avait fait partit de sa vie et qu'il serai désormais difficile de vivre sans cet être.

- Je déménage dans les Hampton dans deux semaines.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Et Alexis ?

- Alexis part à la FAC, et les Hampton sont magnifiques.

- Et pour cotre mère.

- Ca lui fait toujours plaisir d'aller là-bas. Et puis ce n'est pas trop loin de New-York, elle pourra toujours passer ses auditions.

- Et vous ?

- Et moi, je vais écrire les 7 bouquins que mon ex-femme me réclame.

- 7 livres ?

- Oui, donc pour l'instant ça fait un total de neuf livres rien que sur vous. Et j'envisage une biographie.

- Oh non, s'il vous plait.

- D'accord. Je vous promets que je ne ferait pas votre biographie.

- Merci.

- Et puis d'abord, je suis sûr que je ne connais pas la moitié de votre vie.

- Vous ne connaissez pas un sixième de ma vie Castle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle se tenait toujours debout devant lui et il tenait toujours sa main. Il se leva, comprenant qu'ils venaient de mettre fin à cette conversation.

- J'ai été ravi de vous connaître.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de ne pas faire connaissance.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurai eu du mal à vivre si je n'avais pas connu un tel sourire.

- Merci. Et moi je me dis que j'aurais eu du mal à vivre sans la CIA.

- J'ai quand même fini pas avoir raison.

- Une fois. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, vous émettiez cette hypothèse à chaque fois.

- Oui, et alors.

- Alors rien.

Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se finisse, mais c'était décidé, il fallait se quitter.

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, pour moi.

- C'est normal.

Il lui prit la main puis s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- Je peux avoir un câlin ? Je n'aime pas les au revoirs.

- Oui.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Si seulement cela aurait pu être quelque chose de normal. Ils s'écartèrent chacun doucement.

- On se reverra.

- Oui, je pense. NY n'est pas si grand que ça.

- C'est vrai.

Il y avait un peu d'hésitation dans sa voix.

- Mais vous ne restez pas à NY c'est ça ?

- Non, je vais retourner voir mon père pendant un moment, et je verrai après.

- Et Josh ?

- Josh s'est, comment dire ? dévoilé.

- Et …

- Il s'est avéré qu'il m'aimait.

- Et…

- Il n'a pas vraiment supporté ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'hôpital. Mais je ne pense pas avoir tous les détails.

- Ah.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, en ayant pris la décision de partir, j'ai aussi prit la décision d'arrêter avec lui.

- Et ça va ?

- Castle, je suis passée très près de la mort, je pense que ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer maintenant.

- Ok.

Il y eu un silence un peu gênant, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils voulaient tous les deux retarder ce moment où ils devraient se séparer.

- Merci pour le livre.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vous ferais parvenir les autres si je vous trouve.

- Vous me trouverez j'en suis sûre.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle s'éloigna. Quand elle arriva vers la sortie du parc, Castle l'interpella de nouveau.

- Beckett ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se retourna. Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- Vous aussi vous allez me manquez Castle.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question, elle n'avait pas pu. Oui elle se rappelait. Elle s'était laissé aller après avoir entendu ses quatre mots : I LOVE YOU KATE. Comment les oublier ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas les accepter, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas eux.

Elle partit donc en plein cœur de NY, son exemplaire du nouveau Nikki Hard en main. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrai, mais quand, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette approche de la saison ?<p>

Une suite est à venir dès que je trouverais assez d'inspiration pour la finir. Donc en attendant, ce chapitre sera un OS

MissK369 ++


End file.
